El Silencio de los Aulladores
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Para poder apresar al peligroso doctor Donathan, Judy Hopps deberá sumergirse en una intensa investigación que la obligará a reconocer sus prejuicios, reconsiderar sus valores y enfrentarse cara a cara con el fiscal del distrito, Nick Wilde.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic sobre Zootopia "Someone to Lean on" que finalmente pude terminar hace poco jeje. Desde que estaba escribiendo aquél fic me llegó la idea de esta historia, pero no había ni tiempo ni tampoco inspiración para desarrollarla. Tras mucho darle vueltas al asunto aquí les traigo el primer capítulo del nuevo fic. Espero que también les guste esta historia, que será más corta pero hecha con mucho amor para ustedes.

 **Aviso.-** Este fic contará con alrededor de cinco capítulos, ya los tengo planeados, pero tardaré tiempo en actualizarlos, para que no se me desesperen tanto ni piensen que abandoné el fic.

Este fic está basado en la película **El Silencio de los Inocente** s, que si no la han visto, se las recomiendo ampliamente =)

En esta historia los personajes están **humanizados** , la razón queda explicada en este mismo capítulo.

 **Soundtrack**

Canciones para este capítulo:

 _Paradise City_ by Guns 'n' Roses

 _Pompeii_ by Bastille

 _Dream_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

 **Parte 1: Silencio**

o

 **oOo**

o

"La injusticia del silencio es esa justicia a la que asentimos sabiendo que es injusta"

~Rafa Dedi

o

 **oOo**

o

Eran las siete de la mañana, a esas horas la ciudad comenzaba a despertar de un largo letargo nocturno dando paso a un espectáculo de carreras donde sus habitantes se disputaban por llegar temprano a sus trabajos. Como una danza en perfecta sincronía, autos, camiones, trenes y peatones circulaban en sus respectivas vías coreografiando los movimientos artísticos de la puntualidad.

Zootopia era una ciudad enorme, de las más grandes del mundo y de las primeras en haberse fundado. Siglos atrás, en una cuenta de tiempo demasiado lejana como para poder especificar, el mundo se había sumido en una intensa guerra sinsentido por la avaricia y las diferencias culturales, creando un ambiente hostil. En Zootopia, los líderes de entonces se reunieron poniendo fin a las hostilidades y creando una nueva sociedad donde dichas diferencias serían respetadas y fomentadas, buscando en la multiculturalidad la respuesta para un futuro mejor.

Con el pasar de los siglos, las diferencias más triviales se fueron desvaneciendo, creando una línea más firme donde quedaban separadas esas ideas y modos de vida abismalmente distintos. Había todo tipo de razas: unos altos, unos medianos, otros morenos, otros pálidos, unos de cabello colorido y otros de ojos oscuros. Las diferencias eran notorias a primera vista no sólo en el físico, sino también en la herencia de su lenguaje, sus vestimentas, sus tradiciones y sus creencias.

Al pasar el tiempo, aunque había miles de razas diferentes, éstas se unieron creando dos enormes grupos paralelos que dentro de sí abarcaban grupos más pequeños de diferencias menores: los depredadores y las presas. Estos grupos tuvieron diferencias tan grandes que por un momento amenazaron con destruir a Zootopia, pero en un evidente esfuerzo sobrehumano, se consiguió concretar una especie de unidad, frágil, pero existente.

Los depredadores eran altos, ni muy fornidos ni muy delgados, de tez muy clara. Sus cabellos variaban en tonos rubios: desde el tono claro casi blanco hasta el tono rojizo intenso, pero jamás castaño o negro. Sus ojos podían ser lo mismo azules o verdes, con la peculiaridad de ser grandes, algo alargados y tupidos de intensas pestañas largas y acorde al color de sus cabellos, así como barba y bigotes. Las diferencias se evidenciaban en su color de ojos y cabello, marcando los pequeños grupos que formaron la enorme comunidad de depredadores, pero todos compartían una característica: provenían de las tierras norteñas, aquellas heladas, y vivieron de la cacería. Gustaban de comer carne, usar pieles de animales e ingerir leche y lácteos, lo cual les daba una complexión más gruesa y, bajo un régimen de ejercicios, poderosos cuerpos musculosos.

En cambio, las presas eran de constitución baja, más delgados y morenos. Sus diferentes comunidades se marcaban también por sus características físicas: unos eran más aperlados y otros de tez bastante oscura, casi negra. Tenían ojos de colores oscuros, desde castaño claro hasta muy oscuros y generalmente eran lampiños a excepción del cabello negro o castaño que caía de sus cabezas. Sus cuerpos solían ser muy delgados y no muy altos, con algunas pocas excepciones. Ellos provenían de comunidades que vivieron en el sur, donde el clima era más benévolo y se alimentaron de sus cosechas, vistiéndose con telas vegetales y tomando vinos.

Las diferencias en sus estilos de vida eventualmente los fueron separando. Se encontraron puntos de flexión, en los cuales se construyeron los pilares que sostenían a Zootopia, pero sus ideologías eran opuestas. Los depredadores eran más directos, a veces hasta agresivos, siempre dispuestos a enfrentarse por sus ideales. Las presas eran más pacíficas y conciliadoras, más reflexivos. Los depredadores consideraban a las presas como débiles. Las presas consideraban a los depredadores como bárbaros. Así fue durante siglos, y en cierta forma así seguía siendo.

Judy Hopps era una presa de la raza "conejo", una raza cuyos orígenes supuestamente provenían de una región en el meridiano extremadamente fértil. Por ende, y como todos los de su raza, era muy bajita, con pocas curvas para ser mujer, de cabello oscuro y piel aperlada, pero sobre todo de rostro redondo y nariz grande, lo cual le creaba una expresión inevitablemente tierna. Había nacido y crecido en Bunny Burrows, un pueblo a dos horas de Zootopia habitado únicamente por presas y por lo tanto, aprendió de ellos todos los prejuicios que pudieran existir hacia los depredadores.

Creció en una familia numerosa, siendo la séptima hija de doce. Aún así, sus padres se las ingeniaron para dedicarle atención a cada uno de sus hijos sin que nada les faltara. Stu y Bonnie Hopps eran agricultores y tenían muy grandes extensiones de tierra que producían zanahorias, moras, cebollas, patatas y uvas, con la ayuda de unos cuantos peones de campo a quienes les pagaban. No se podía decir que eran ricos, pero sí de clase algo acomodada.

Pudo haberse conformado con estudiar en la Universidad Técnica de Bunny Burrows para especializarse en agricultura o ganadería y permanecer en la granja familiar, mejorando el patrimonio de su familia, pero Judy siempre fue diferente a sus hermanos desde que era muy niña y eso jamás cambió. Se parecía mucho a su abuelo materno, quien aspiró más de la vida convirtiéndose en un inventor muy reconocido en su pueblo, pero Judy quería aún más.

Cuando era niña vio una película de policías, fascinándose por la profesión. Poco tiempo después pudo apreciar cómo los policías locales atraparon a unos ladrones en el mercado, sellando su destino para siempre. Decidió que atraparía maleantes y los llevaría tras las rejas. Sus padres escucharon sus ideas atentos y sonriendo tenuemente, sabiendo que los niños de siete años suelen cambiar de idea muy rápido, no lo consideraron algo serio hasta que, con quince años, Judy seguía opinando lo mismo.

¿Cómo podía ser algo mejor que atrapar a las personas malhechoras? En el imaginario de Judy, las cosas se dividían en dos: bien y mal. Los policías debían perseguir y encerrar a quienes se orientaban al mal, con el fin de que las personas buenas y decentes pudieran vivir tranquilas. Con los años, leyendo novelas y viendo películas policíacas, su deseo de cambiar el mundo se volvió más y más ambicioso.

Para ese punto sus padres ya no consideraron ese sueño como el típico idealista de los niños pequeños, sino como una seria probabilidad. Estaban consternados, todos sus hijos se imaginaban trabajando con ellos en la granja, cada uno con su cultivo o actividad favorita, acaso el más osado se imaginaba creando enlaces de negocios entre los productos familiares y las fábricas locales. Ninguno de los niños Hopps se veía en una profesión ajena a la familia, nadie excepto Judy.

Y no es que los Hopps no desearan que sus hijos cumplieran sus sueños, pero ¿Por qué esos sueños debían ser tan peligrosos? ¿Por qué debían exponerla y alejarla de la familia? Los Hopps llevaban viviendo durante generaciones en Bunny Burrows, cultivando primero zanahorias, después cebollas y patatas, agregando hasta el final las moras y uvas. Se podía rastrear a la familia en la región hasta doscientos años atrás ¡Estaban orgullosos de su linaje y de su granja familiar, tan antigua, tan fértil, tan atemporal!

Pero Judy no se sentía de la misma manera. Le gustaba la granja y cultivar moras, pero se veía haciendo con su vida más que sólo ser una campesina. A los dieciséis años se graduó de la preparatoria y, como llevaba diciéndole a sus padres desde los siete, se enlistó en la Academia de Policías de la región. Bunny Burrows era un pueblo pequeño con poco movimiento económico, los cursos policiacos duraban sólo un año y medio pues no se ocupaba de mayor preparación.

Ya graduada, Judy miró a su alrededor: Bunny Burrows no era un reto, no era un lugar al cual mejorar drásticamente. Se vivía bien ahí y los delitos no pasaban de exceder la velocidad en las calles o robos menores. No, ella quería mucho más, quería atrapar peligrosos criminales, como sus héroes de película. Quería algo que la retara mental y físicamente, llevándola al límite, algo que la destacara entre los demás.

Sabiendo que sus padres no estarían del todo de acuerdo, se inscribió en la Academia de Policía de Zootopia, cuyo campus de entrenamiento estaba a una hora de distancia. Ni Stu ni Bonnie hicieron mucho por ocultar su preocupación y disgusto ¿Por qué Judy insistía en alejarse? sus seis hermanos mayores estaban ya en la Universidad Técnica ¿No podía ella inscribirse también y ser feliz en la granja?

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, los Hopps apoyaron a su rebelde y diferente hija. La llevaron a la estación de trenes y la vieron marchar hacia el campus, donde viviría tres años de arduo entrenamiento. Zootopia era una metrópoli muy grande y los oficiales debían estar preparados para defenderse de todo tipo de criminales peligrosos. Sus estudios en la Academia de Bunny Burrows demostraron ser muy ineficientes, incapaces de prepararla para el nivel de exigencia que Zootopia requería, pero Judy no se dio por vencida.

La mayoría de los policías en Zootopia eran depredadores, con pocas excepciones, debido a que éstos eran más altos y musculosos con el régimen adecuado. Judy nunca perdió su menuda complexión, la cual la hacía ver frágil, pero aprendió a usar su delgado cuerpo con agilidad para superar en destreza los duros golpes de los depredadores. Aprendió todo cuanto y pudo más, tras tres extenuantes años lo había conseguido: se graduó con honores y se le asignó como oficial de Zootopia.

El día en que sus padres la vieron marchar a la ciudad, donde viviría de ahora en adelante, fue intenso en todos los sentidos. Estaban orgullosos, pero también se sentían heridos, como si su hija los estuviera abandonando. No importaba la cantidad de discursos que Judy les dio, ellos simplemente no cambiaron de opinión y con el tiempo ella se resignó a que nada podía hacer para que la comprendieran más. Simplemente no podían ver lo que estaba más allá de la granja, en ese lejano y abundante mundo lleno de mil oportunidades para todos.

En Zootopia se encontró con todos los retos que su mente infantil pudo imaginar, entre ellos, cómo era menospreciada por su juventud y complexión física: nada que un par de casos difíciles no mejorara. Con el tiempo, trabajo duro y dedicación Judy se convirtió en una respetada oficial del cuartel policiaco, siendo reconocida entre sus compañeros, aunque su jefe no quisiera admitirlo.

Pero con el tiempo se percató que aspiraba a más que ser una simple policía. Miró hacia la comisaría encontrando aquello que le hiciera desquitar al máximo sus facultades mentales: detectivismo ¡Si, ella sería detective, la mejor en toda Zootopia! Y fue así como terminó en la Universidad de Zootopia tomando los cursos asignados por la Comisaría, dispuesta a todo para convertirse en la mejor detective de la ciudad.

Y en buena parte lo era. Llevaba ya cinco años como detective y estaba muy feliz con su trabajo, sus investigaciones habían esclarecido varios crímenes llevando a delincuentes peligrosos tras las rejas. No podía pedirle más a la vida. Tenía treinta y dos años, una sólida carrera consolidada la cual adoraba y varios cursos que la certificaban como una de las mentes policiacas más preparadas de Zootopia.

Sus padres y sus hermanos estaban orgullosos de ella, pues llevaba el apellido Hopps con orgullo y lo enaltecía en una de las más grandes metrópolis del mundo. Una metrópoli que, a las siete de la mañana, era un completo caos de congestionamiento vial y estrés ciudadano por la necesidad de llegar pronto al trabajo o escuela.

Como todas las mañanas, a esa hora, Judy estaba corriendo por las banquetas de su cuadra haciendo ejercicio. Contemplaba los autos y las personas moviéndose con rapidez para cumplir sus horarios, pero era ajena a ese ajetreo, sólo corría con la música de fondo y sintiendo a los músculos de su cuerpo estirarse y fortalecerse con cada paso. Terminada su rutina de ejercicio, se fue a su apartamento para tomar un baño, el desayuno y salir ya perfectamente arreglada y placa en mano hacia su trabajo.

¡No había nada más satisfactorio que subirse al auto, encender el estéreo a todo volumen y pisar el acelerador mientras se cantaba una canción a todo pulmón! Excepto claro, el hecho de que estaba feliz con su vida, satisfecha de sus decisiones, contenta con ser ella misma, perfectamente orgullosa de su ser.

Cantaba y pensaba en eso mientras estacionaba su auto en el cajón que le correspondía en la comisaría. Al entrar al establecimiento se dirigió con su suave andar hasta una pequeña salita en donde estaba una cafetera, sirviéndose un poco del amargo líquido. Ya con la taza en su mano regresó a su escritorio, ese día debía ponerse al corriente con su papelería. Suspirando y bebiendo un sorbo de café, puso manos a la obra. Eso no se archivaría solo.

Sí, su vida era buena… hasta que el reloj marcó el mediodía.

 **oOo**

—No entiendo cuál es tu apuro—dijo Judy, bebiendo un poco de café—Los dos ladrones confesaron, no es difícil, se les sentenciará cinco años de prisión por allanamiento y robo y ¡Tarán! Todo terminó…

Bebió el último sorbo de café, luego se acercó a la llave de agua abriéndola para enjuagarla y la dejó reposando con otras tazas también lavadas. Era su tercera taza de café en el día, y apenas sería mediodía, quizá sus padres sí tenían algo de razón cuando se preocupaban por su salud. Volteó y vio al oficial McCuernos, que seguía sopesando sus palabras con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé—respondió—Al menos eso haría el buen Sam, pero él ya no será el fiscal y creo que por eso me siento preocupado.

Judy alzó el rostro y frunció las cejas, con una expresión de desconcierto. Se recargó en la mesa que estaba frente a ella, mirando a su compañero de una forma muy penetrante.

—¿Cómo que Sam ya no será el fiscal?—inquirió como si no pudiera creerlo.

McCuernos (alto y musculoso, el perfecto estereotipo de un depredador raza _rino_ ) se encogió de hombros.

—Ya tenía edad de jubilarse.—le dijo con poco interés—Ese no es el punto, escuché que el nuevo fiscal es un verdadero peligro.

—¿Peligro en qué sentido?

—En que hace con la ley lo que le da en gana, sin violarla en ningún momento. Como una especie de dios entre los abogados, o al menos eso me han dicho. Ve detalles que nadie más había visto.

Judy rodeó los ojos con exasperación, los abogados eran siempre muy dramáticos, gajes del oficio de seguro.

—Nadie puede ser tan importante, McCuernos, así que no te preocupes. Hay evidencia y testigos de que fue allanamiento, serán cinco años de cárcel, punto final.—sentenció, como si ella misma fuera la jueza.—¡Yo misma vi ese archivo!

—A veces creo que erraste de vocación—comentó su compañero con una mueca en el rostro—Siempre quieres que se haga todo a tu voluntad.

—Oye, no tengo esta placa por sentarme a dejar que las cosas pasen—señaló la placa de detective medio visible a través de su bolsillo—Pero dime ¿enserio Sam se retiró? La semana pasada que lo vi no me mencionó nada de eso.

Samuel Jackson había sido el fiscal del distrito por treinta años, era un señor grande con el cabello completamente canoso, espalda encorvada y manos tan delgadas que parecían huesos con pellejo. A pesar de su aspecto medio decrépito (o quizá gracias a él) conseguía declaraciones acusatorias en los juicios que le valían ser considerado como un fiscal implacable. Judy siempre tuvo una muy buena relación con él, sobre todo porque ella era la oficial que más criminales llevaba a juicio.

—Escuché por ahí que lo decidió a última hora. La verdad no sé mucho de eso Judy, quizá puedas investigarlo después—agregó lo último con tono de burla.

Judy respingó, todos los policías que la conocían solían bromear con ella por su adicción al trabajo. En un principio ella no les hizo caso, ni siquiera comprendía a qué se referían, pero tras años de escuchar lo mismo esas bromas comenzaron a surtir un poco de efecto.

—Bueno ¿Y quién es el nuevo fiscal?—preguntó, intentando desviar la conversación.

—Espera, recuerda que siempre se me olvidan los nombres—dijo McCuernos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mostrando un rostro pensativo—¿Dick? No, ese es mi vecino… Mmm ¿Rick? Tampoco, ese es mi primo…

Judy suspiró con desdén, a veces se preguntaba cómo ese oficial podía llevar a cabo investigaciones si difícilmente recordaba su propio nombre.

—¡Nick!—dijo sonriente—Nick… Nicholas Wilde ¡Sí! El nuevo fiscal se llama Nicholas Wilde.

 _No._

—Y es muy joven—continuó McCuernos, emocionado por haberlo recordado—Me contaron que no lleva ni diez años trabajando en un bufete pero que aún así tiene una reputación intachable. Será interesante conocerlo.

—¿Nicholas P. Wilde?—preguntó Judy, como si no hubiera escuchado todo lo demás,

McCuernos la miró un poco molesto.

—Sí, él.

Judy cerró los ojos mostrando una expresión de total fastidio, se recargó con los codos en la mesa sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. El universo no podía odiarla más en ese momento.

—¿Lo conoces?—preguntó el oficial.

—Quisiera no conocerlo—fue su tajantes respuesta—Te veo mañana.

Sin decir nada más, Judy salió de la cafetería y caminó deprisa hasta el estacionamiento de la comisaría, donde estaba su auto. Entró en él y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, gritó:

—¿¡Por qué!?

Desplomó su cabeza contra el volante, haciendo que el claxon sonara, asustada por el ruido la chica se estremeció y sentó de golpe, pegándose la nuca contra el respaldo. Rechinó los dientes, más molesta que antes. Si algo le debía al universo entonces se lo estaba cobrando con muchos intereses, porque esta situación era sencillamente imposible, inconcebible, indeseable, indecorosa… ¡Todo lo malo del mundo, para terminar pronto con los adjetivos!

El buen humor de la mañana se había esfumado apenas escuchó ese nombre. _Nicholas P. Wilde_. No, no, no, no ¡no! Seguramente su nana, que siempre le criticó por querer ser policía, se reía de ella desde el cielo.

"Judy, debes calmarte" se dijo a sí misma, encendiendo el auto y escuchando al motor arrancar "Este no es el fin del mundo"

Pero mientras sacaba el auto del estacionamiento incorporándose a la avenida, su mente divagó, quizá sí era el final del mundo _como lo conocía_.

 **.**

 _Judy Hopps estaba parada al lado de una pared, viendo un mapa en sus manos de las instalaciones de la Universidad. Era su primer día de clases y aunque era temprano se sentía muy apurada, se había perdido por completo entre los muchos corredores y edificios. Suspiró con frustración, alzando la mirada, los demás estudiantes que pasaban frente a ella la ignoraban metidos cada uno en sus asuntos. Buscó al que se viera más simpático, para preguntarle indicaciones, pero ninguno le pareció lo suficientemente agradable._

 _Al final vislumbró que a lo lejos se acercaba un joven más o menos de su edad, pero mucho más alto que ella. Aunque llevaba unos lentes de sol no le pareció arrogante, en verdad esos lentes acentuaban sus facciones varoniles y contrastaban con su cabello pelirrojo natural. Esperanzada, Judy se paró frente a él._

— _¡Hola! Disculpa tú…_

— _No tengo tiempo.—le dijo, pasándola de largo sin siquiera mirarla de frente._

 _¡Hm!_

 _El chico se alejó con pasos rápidos, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre. Judy miró hacia su dirección molesta._

— _¡Qué grosero!—dijo en voz alta, sin importarle si le escuchaban, ahí nadie parecía ponerle atención._

.

—¡Muévete!—gritaron, y el sonido del claxon la hizo reaccionar.

El semáforo ya estaba en verde, así que aceleró, cambiando de carril para dar vuelta y llegar a su departamento. Rápidamente buscó sobre su escritorio encontrando un expediente que se le había olvidado, lo echó al bolso y regresó al carro. Tenía que regresar pronto a la comisaría o el jefe podría reprenderla. Su mente seguía pensando en lo que McCuernos le había dicho ¿Por qué, de todos los abogados que Zootopia tenía, precisamente Wilde estaba asignado a su distrito como fiscal?

Quizá era una broma del destino. McCuernos era malo para recordar nombres, probablemente se confundió. A lo mejor el nombre que pensaba era Rick Right, o Dick White, pero definitivamente NO Nick Wilde. Ese no. Sí, debía ser una confusión.

Llegó a la comisaría y con el expediente en mano se puso a trabajar.

.

— _Disculpa—dijo una voz con tono petulante, pasando su brazo encima de su cabeza—Lo siento pequeña._

 _Estaban frente a un mostrador de café, y el descarado había pasado su brazo encima de ella para agarrar su vaso ¡Qué grosero! ¿no podía esperar a que ella se quitara?_

— _No te disculpo—dijo con tono enfadado, agarrando su propio vaso de café. Si había algo que le molestaba, era que se burlaran de su baja estatura._

 _Al voltear para encararlo, se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico pelirrojo que tan groseramente la había ignorado en su primer día de clases, cuando quiso pedirle indicaciones. Esta vez no usaba los lentes de sol, revelando unos profundos y burlones ojos verdes, él la miraba con una sonrisa cínica._

— _¿Ah no? Bueno—se encogió de hombros—Será tu problema._

 _Apenas iba a darse la vuelta cuando ella lo llamó._

— _¡Oye, te conozco!—le dijo—Eres el maleducado que me ignoró hace unos días…_

 _El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, viéndola detenidamente en cada una de sus facciones._

— _¿Ah si?—preguntó._

— _Sí—tomó un poco de café, contuvo la mueca de dolor al quemarse los labios._

— _Pues no te recuerdo en absoluto—lo dijo con una simpleza que sonaba hiriente. Judy se molestó por su actitud descarada._

 _El chico sacó del bolso de su camisa unos lentes de sol y se los puso con un rápido movimiento, esbozando una amplia sonrisa petulante._

— _Bueno, supongo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo—le dijo—Me llamo Nick Wilde._

 _Se quedó quieto esperando su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada._

— _Está bien, zanahorias—señaló a su llavero en forma de zanahoria—Nos veremos después._

— _¡Oye, yo no me llamo zanahorias!—dijo, molesta, viendo cómo él caminaba hacia otro edificio—¡Hey! ¡Mi nombre es Judy!_

— _¡Adiós zanahorias!—gritó, despidiéndose con la mano y sin voltear a verla, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre._

 _Y Judy se quedó ahí, con el vaso de café en la mano, un a mal sabor de boca y la sensación de que había parecido una tonta frente a él…_

.

Judy regresó de su viaje al pasado cuando Lobezno, otro de sus compañeros, le dejó una taza de café en su escritorio guiñándole el ojo. Era un depredador alto y atlético, de movimientos rápidos y certeros, como buen miembro de la raza _canino_. Había intentado invitarla a salir un par de veces, aunque ella siempre lo rechazaba, pues no lo consideraba su tipo. Aún así aceptó su café y siguió trabajando.

Tecleaba en la computadora, su reporte sobre Bellwether estaba ya casi terminado. Había atrapado a Bellwether una semana atrás, era una mujer metida en el mercado negro que traficaba sustancias peligrosas y, según sus teorías, tenía contacto con un peligroso criminal, el Dr. Donathan Reines.

Mientras escribía la última información en el expediente, Judy recordó que ella debía llevárselo al fiscal, pues debía entregar todos los informes para que el juicio se diera de manera legal. Con un suspiro, mandó el documento a imprimir y metió las hojas de un legajo.

—Jefe Bogo—tocó suavemente la puerta de su superior—Entregaré los informes del caso Bellwether al fiscal.

Bogo, quien estaba leyendo en su escritorio, la miró por encima de sus pequeñas y graciosas gafas.

—¿Si te avisaron que cambiaron al fiscal, verdad?

—McCuernos me dijo que Sam se retiró—fue su tensa respuesta. Bogo no prestó atención a su lenguaje corporal—Pero asumo que el nuevo fiscal está en su misma oficina.

—En efecto—respondió y vio al reloj—No regreses a la comisaría, ya casi es tu hora de salida. Hasta mañana agente Hopps.

—Gracias señor. Hasta mañana.

Con el legajo en mano, Judy se metió en el automóvil. Prendió el motor y se fue, rumbo al juzgado, preparándose mentalmente para un reencuentro molesto.

 **oOo**

Doll Bellwether era una presa de la raza _oveja_ , y como tal era bajita, delgada y con un cabello tan rizado que se esponjaba creando una enorme bola de rizos alrededor de su alargado rostro. Era muy bonita y tenía rostro de niña, lo cual le daba aires de inocencia. Era precisamente su dulce rostro lo que la hacía tan letal, pues nadie apostaría que ella traficaba drogas y venenos de farmacéuticas para venderlos en el mercado negro.

Era una química graduada con honores, decepcionada de la vida y de su poco salario, descubriendo que en su trabajo como desarrolladora de fármacos tenía el mejor acceso a ese mundo ilegal donde millones de billetes se mueven al día. Pero Judy había conseguido pruebas suficientes para inculparla de sus crímenes, después de que una sobredosis asesinara a una cantante famosa que compraba los fármacos de Bellwether en el mercado negro.

Judy había encontrado la conexión entre esa sobredosis y Bellwether casi por puro milagro, y así deseaba encontrar otra conexión. Un mes atrás, un respetado catedrático, el Dr. Donathan Reines, fue acusado de asesinato en primer grado. Con horror se descubrieron una serie de espantosos crímenes en donde el doctor en psiquiatría abusaba de sus pacientes de todas las maneras posibles, torturándolos física y psicológicamente, asesinando a varios y deshaciéndose de los cuerpos sin remordimientos.

Siguiendo una corazonada, Judy esperaba encontrar un vínculo entre Bellwether y el Dr. Don, algo le decía que los fármacos ilegales que Donathan inyectaba en sus pacientes provenían de los laboratorios clandestinos de Doll Bellwether. Pero no tenía ninguna prueba, ocupaba presionar a la acusada para que le diera esa información. Con el expediente que había preparado, a Bellwether le darían veinticinco años de prisión, sabía que la joven mujer se quebraría ante la perspectiva de perder su juventud en prisión y sería en ese momento cuando aprovecharía: podían quitarle hasta diez años a su condena siempre y cuando colaborara otorgando mayor información sobre sus manejos en el mercado negro, incluyendo una lista de sus clientes.

Claro que para llevar a cabo ese plan tenía que ponerse acuerdo con el fiscal. Judy tenía una excelente relación con Samuel Jackson, el antiguo fiscal ya jubilado, y ambos habían conseguido orquestar pantallas enteras muy bien actuadas con las cuales consiguieron muchas confesiones por parte de los detenidos. Pero ahora, con Nick Wilde…

Judy respiró profundamente, apretó el expediente que tenía en su mano y caminó hasta la oficina del fiscal. Con cuidado tocó a la puerta, y escuchó un quedo "pase".

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar esa voz. Y aún así sentía que podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar de entre cualquier persona.

Abrió la puerta despacio, obligando a su rostro a adoptar una expresión ecuánime. Entró a la pequeña oficina con movimientos lentos y concienzudos, casi como si no quisiera que notara su presencia. Nick estaba sentado en el escritorio leyendo unos papeles, no había alzado la mirada.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—preguntó amablemente.

—Buenas tardes—ante todo, la educación—Sólo vine a entregar este reporte…

Apenas ella pronunció palabra y Nick alzó su mirada, viéndola con detenimiento. Judy había vivido momentos muy incómodos antes, pero no podía recordar alguno que fuera mayor a éste. El pelirrojo se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y esbozó una irónica media sonrisa.

—Vaya, la oficial Hopps—dijo él, sin dejar de observarla de pies a cabeza—Nunca esperé que precisamente trabajaras en este distrito zanahorias…

—Judy—lo corrigió con un tono frío y cortante—Mi nombre es Judy. Sólo vine a entregarle este reporte y el expediente, señor Wilde.

—¿Señor Wilde? Por favor, así no es como se hablan dos viejos conocidos.

—No me interesa—le extendió el legajo—Es sobre Doll Bellwether, su juicio será dentro de tres días.

Nick agarró el legajo y lo hojeó, apenas Judy se dio la vuelta él la detuvo con una simple pregunta.

—¿Irás al juicio?

—Sí, espero que mi presencia la intimide lo suficiente para que coopere.

—¿Intimidar? No recuerdo que usaras ese tipo de estrategias—no la miró de frente, sus ojos seguían recorriendo cada párrafo del expediente—Con que 25 años de prisión.

—Es lo mínimo.

.—No, lo mínimo por sus delitos son 15 años—repuso—Al menos por los delitos de los que ay evidencia….

—Sé que hay una conexión entre Doll Bellwether y el Dr. Don.

—¿Tienes evidencia de eso?

Casi sintió sus dientes rechinar del coraje.

—…no.

—Qué pena, aunque tu intuición suele ser buena.—Nick cerró el legajo y lo colocó sobre su escritorio—Sigue trabajando en eso. Mientras yo montaré el caso que llevaré a juicio.

—No tienes nada que montar, te lo he entregado todo en ese expediente.—le dijo con tono exasperado—Tu único trabajo es hacerle pagar 25 años de prisión.

Nick agarró una pluma y escribió algunas cosas sobre la hoja en blanco que tenía a la mano, al mismo tiempo comentó:

—Eso lo veremos, zanahorias.

—Judy.

—Como digas.

Haciendo un mohín, la policía salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había sido más incómodo y molesto de lo que imaginó en su camino a la oficina. Dio pasos fuertes y sonoros mientras caminaba a la salida ¿cómo iba a poder trabajar en dicho ambiente?

Mientras en su oficina, Nick acarició con ternura la portada del legajo que Judy le había llevado. Lo abrió de nuevo, pero en ésta ocasión no leyó aquellas palabras como mero protocolo de un informe, en cada oración que sus ojos veían pensaba en Judy tecleando afanosamente en su propio escritorio mientras redactaba aquél informe. Cerró los ojos, con ambas manos sobre el legajo, y suspiró.

.—También te extrañe, Judy.

 **oOo**

Los tres días se pasaron con gran rapidez. Judy llegó temprano al juzgado y usando su placa se coló a la celda donde tenían a Doll. La mujer tenía una expresión taciturna de molestia, pero a través de la mueca que endurecía su rostro Judy pudo detectar el miedo y la resignación que la pobrecilla estaba sintiendo. Justo como lo quería. Al momento de entrar a la celda, Doll se tensó y la miró con auténtico odio.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo con tono cortante.

Judy se pasó tranquilamente frente a ella.

—Buenos días señorita Bellwether—la saludó—¿Ha dormido bien?

—¡Cínica!

—No tiene por qué insultarme. Yo no cometí ningún delito—le sonrió con sarcasmo

—En lo que a mí respecta, yo tampoco—fue su áspera respuesta—Todo este maldito sistema te corrompe y luego uno debe pagar las consecuencias…

—Típico, "el sistema tiene la culpa de todo" ¿no está ya grandecita para echarle la culpa a alguien más?

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! No sabes nada de mí, policía de mierda—gritó, fuera de sí.—Te crees superior a mí solo porque usas esa maldita placa, pero en el fondo eres igual que yo: harías cualquier cosa por una hogaza de pan ¡pero al final del día, por tu maldito uniforme, todos te aplauden y todos me repudian!

—Oye, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo

—Estúpida.

Judy lo vio, los ojos acorralados, que buscaban insultos en su vocabulario porque no encontraba otra manera de defenderse. Era su oportunidad.

—Puedo ayudarla ¿sabe?—sugirió con voz amable.

.—No me haga reír.—repuso—Yo no le importo en lo más mínimo, no pretenda hacerse la policía buena conmigo.

.—Enserio, puedo hacerlo. Conozco a los oficiales, al fiscal, al juez… puedo hablar con ellos. Quizá 15 años en vez de 25… piénsalo, serían diez años menos encerrada ¿no sería algo bueno?

Doll no respondió, la miraba fijamente y de forma analizadora.

.—Sólo ocupo un poco de tu cooperación—continuó—Quizá algunos nombres…

.—Piérdete.

.—Yo sólo decía.

Judy se encogió de hombros y caminó fuera de la celda.

—¡Me arrancaría la lengua antes de ser una soplona!—gritó.

—¿Y de qué te sirve esa lengua tras las rejas?

Judy cerró la celda tras de sí y se fue. No diría nada más, necesitaba dejarla sola para que la sensación de acorralamiento surtiera efecto. Con suerte, Doll podría darle uno o dos nombres y eso sería una enorme pista.

Más tarde llegaron los abogados, el juez y el fiscal. Nick estaba sentado con la pierna cruzada y usaba lentes oscuros, mismos que se quitó cuando la vio entrar.

—Los días son siempre mejores ante tales vistas—dijo en voz baja, pero ella lo pudo escuchar—Buenos días zanahorias.

—Judy.—respondió entre dientes.

—¿Sigues dispuesta a ejercer ese jueguito de intimidación?

—Sí, y sé que funcionará.

—Me imagino que sí.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

El silencio se dejó sentir incómodo y pesado, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Pronto salió el juez Rondoll, todos se pusieron de pie, y Doll salió esposada y escoltada por dos policías. Judy tomó asiento cerca de la puerta, en un ángulo donde podía ser vista pero no llamar la atención. Empezaron los protocolos correspondientes y las primeras preguntas hacia la acusada, los testigos y otros procedimientos. Nick se mostró locuaz y versátil, sus palabras tenían siempre la entonación precisa. Judy se mordió el labio, aunque le costaba admitirlo, debía reconocer que Nick era endemoniadamente bueno en lo que hacía.

Finalmente llegó el momento del clímax.

—Los crímenes por los cuales se han encontrado evidencias indican que la acusada deberá pasar 15 años tras las rejas—declaró Nick—Su señoría, como fiscal del distrito sólo demando lo que la ley ordena.

—¿Alguna palabra por parte del abogado?—preguntó el juez Rondall, ajustando sus lentes para leer los archivos de Bellwether.

—Señoría, quisiera recalcar las condiciones de vida de mi cliente. No existe justificación alguna para cometer crímenes, pero deben enjuiciarse acorde a los contextos socioeconómicos y…

Judy se perdió en medio de aquél elaborado argumento ¿sus oídos habían escuchado bien? ¿Nick sólo había pedido quince años?

—…solicito que a mi cliente se le reduzcan dos años de condena.

¿¡Qué!?

Era una broma, tenía que ser una broma. Nick miró al juez defensor sin rastro alguno de enfado, como si no le importara lo que estuviera diciendo ¿Qué acaso no se percataba de que estaba reduciéndole la condena a _una criminal_? ¿qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

Bellwether tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando hacia el fiscal como si fuera un espejismo. El juez meditó los argumentos del abogado y del fiscal, releyendo los expedientes que tenía enfrente.

—¿El fiscal quiere debatir?

—No, su señoría.

—Bien—dejó los legajos de lado—Declaro a la acusada culpable, con una sentencia de catorce años en prisión.

Golpeó con su mazo, y el caso quedó cerrado.

Escoltada por los oficiales, Doll agradeció a su abogado y le dedicó una sonrisa al fiscal, alcanzó a voltear lo suficiente para ver a Judy y dirigirle una expresión de superioridad. Enfurecida, la oficial se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pequeña mesa donde Nick estaba sentado.

—Sé que tienes problemas conmigo, pero esa mujer es una criminal peligrosa—dijo muy molesta con ambas manos sobre su cintura—¡No debiste reducirle la condena!

—¿Peligrosa?—Nick tomó un trago de agua.—Es una muchacha que hacía drogas para poder pagar la renta. Tonta sí, peligrosa no.

—¡Era peligrosa! ¿te imaginas cuánta información le hubiéramos sonsacado de haberla condenado a 25 años de prisión?

—Creo que cooperará más fácilmente con el fiscal que fue condescendiente—se señaló a sí mismo—que con la policía ruda e insensible.—la señaló a ella.

—¿¡Insensible!? ¿¡Yo!?

—E irracional. Esa muchacha merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no crees?

—Es una criminal ¿por qué siempre quieres defender a quienes no lo necesitan?

—¿Y tú por qué siempre tienes que verlo todo con ese criterio tan cerrado?

—Mira, yo no pedí tener que trabajar contigo. Si por mi fuera no te hubiera visto el resto de mis días.—declaró fuera de sí, importándole poco que su voz se escuchara a quince metros a la redonda—Pero aquí estamos, y espero poder contar con mayor colaboración.

Nick se puso de pie, cerrando la botella de agua y procurando que todo su lenguaje corporal se mostrara relajado.

—Lo dice la oficial presuntuosa…

—¡Hablo enserio!—rechinó los dientes de nuevo—¿tienes idea de cuánto trabajo me costó poder atraparla como para que le redujeras la sentencia? ¡esa es una ofensa!

—Que lo tomes personal no es mi problema, yo sólo hago lo que dicta la ley.

—Tu retorcida moral no me importa. Mira Nick, ni tus criterios ni los míos importan aquí. Debemos garantizar la seguridad de la ciudad y eso significa encerrar criminales largos periodos tras las rejas ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso?

—Temo que no.

—¡Wilde!

—No me dirás cómo hacer mi trabajo Hopps—se puso los lentes oscuros—Que tengas un buen día, oficial.

—Pero…

Nick se fue a pasos rápidos, y Judy se quedó ahí, con las manos convertidas en puños, percatándose por primera vez cómo las personas se habían quedado alrededor para escuchar si discusión, el juez Rondall incluido.

Nick Wilde siempre, _siempre_ sacaba lo peor que había en ella misma. Lo hizo años atrás y seguía haciéndolo ahora. Enfurecida y avergonzada, Judy salió rápido del juzgado, con muchas personas conversando en voz baja sobre aquella escena tan peculiar.

Dos personas eran quienes estaban teniendo la conversación más interesante. El juez Rondall, con su portafolio en mano, había escuchado absolutamente todo y esbozaba una media sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia su acompañante, el jefe Bogo.

—¿Notaste esa chispa, jefe?

—Sí, completamente—el jefe Bogo sonrió también de forma sarcástica—Serán un excelente dúo en el futuro ¿no cree?

Espero vivir lo suficiente para verlo.

Juez y jefe salieron caminando juntos, pensando que su idea de promover a Nick como fiscal no había sido del todo descabellada.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, aún le falta algo a este fic, pero prometo que eso se desarrollará más en el siguiente capítulo =D

Muchísimas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado esta idea y espero verlos en la próxima actualización.

chao!


End file.
